Therapy
by Hell's true Gatekeeper
Summary: What exactly are you supposed to do when you fall in love with your therapist? AU OOC LightxL


My first story ever Ugh I'm nervous...please reveiw and tell me how I did...dont criticize too harshly. I'm new at this...

--

Light walked up the building angrily. He definitely did not want to be here. He had been sent by his father after he had punched one of his classmates. The guy had it coming; he had been beating up on some kids and had gotten away with it! The kids had been younger than him and the fights were never fair. He had been beating these kids up for no reason other than boredom. He had just been taking justice into his own hands. He realized he had been scowling at the door for the last few minutes. He sighed and walked in. He looked up to see the stereotypical secretary, a woman in her late 40's with glasses; she wore a plain black skirt and suit-type top. Her hair looked like it had been painted to hide her whitening hair. She was typing intently on her computer until she finally looked up to look at Light. "Name" She said plainly. "Oh, um Light Yagami." Light said, snapping out of his daze. "Oh, you're a little early. The doctor will be here in a moment. Do you mind waiting?" She said probably trying to make her voice kinder. Light shook his head and sat down. He wanted to roll his eyes at the word 'doctor'. He thought anyone could be a therapist. All they had to do was listen to someone's problems and talk about their opinions. A job like that would bore Light.

A man in his early 20's came running in. He had sloppy raven black hair and dark black eyes with bags under them showing the man hadn't been having much sleep, he was wearing a black suit. "I'm sorry! I'm not late am I!" the man said looking flustered, he looked towards the woman. "Just a little, L." She said, smiling at him. The man turned to Light "Oh, you must be my first patient for the day! My name is Dr. L Lawliet. You may call me L." L said shaking Light's hand. He smiled warmly at Light, Light smiled back. Light wanted to blush; something about the man was kinda cute. Wait, cute?! And he wanted to do what!? Blush!? What was wrong with him? He was snapped back into reality by L's voice, "Thank you Mary." L smiled at the secretary after receiving some papers from her. He looked at the papers for a moment and then spoke again. "Follow me, Yagami-kun" L said looking at the papers again then walking off. Light walked in after L. This was going to be a long day.

"Well, sit down!" L said happily gesturing to the couch. Light sat down, slightly annoyed by L's cheerfulness. "So, you're here for punching a guy in the face? No offence, I'm not usually one to judge one from outward appearances, but you don't look like the kind of person to do that. So, what happened?" L asked, glancing at his papers then looking up to look at Light. Light sighed, "The guy was beating up some younger kid. It was an unfair fight! Someone had to do something!" Light snapped. L looked at him slightly shocked then laughed happily, "So what? You were being a defender of justice?" Light narrowed his eyes. Was this guy mocking him? "Are you mocking me!?" Light snapped. L looked at him, is face filled with shock. "You are surprising me with your sudden outbursts Yagami-kun." L said plainly. Light was definitely not enjoying his first day with "Dr. L". L sighed. The way Mr. Yagami described Light made him sound like an angel. Apparently, Mr. Yagami neglected to tell L all the bad things about Light. He admitted Light seemed like a pretty good kid, but he couldn't be sure….He could go either way…L was snapped back to reality when he heard a foot tapping. "Look, if you're not going to talk to me then there's no point in me being here. Besides, the session is almost over." Light said, sounding annoyed. "You are right. We might as well wrap up." L said, picking up his papers. "I will see you tomorrow then." L said, extending a hand. Light grabbed L's hand and shook it. "Yeah, okay." He said looking off into space. He walked out of the office and then out of the building.

_End of Chapter one_

_--So did I do well? Please reveiw because I might not continue..._


End file.
